


Make Me Proud

by JohnDaveSwag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Grimdark, Other, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDaveSwag/pseuds/JohnDaveSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro's thoughts as he dies saving his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Proud

Dirk fell to the ground, bleeding heavily and breathing shakily . He felt like he was on fire and everything thing around him was spinning, but none of that mattered now , all that mattered is that he's kept his little bro safe. In the end that's all Dirk really truly wanted, was for Dave to be safe and happy. Dirk could and would give up all the drugs and all the smuppets in the world , including Cal if it ment Dave stayed safe. He'd promised himself that from the first day he had to take care of him. Dirk wasn't always the best or the nicest gaurdian , but he damn sure tried. Many people might say that his brother never learned manners or how to be nice, but Dirk knew differently , Dave was a real nice caring person once you got down to it, he might have a temper at times but it usually only shone when someone he cared for was in danger or being threatened. Dirk closed his eyes and managed a small smile. " Don't go getting yourself killed Lil man , make me proud."


End file.
